bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Avalon Arthur
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750166 |no = 7123 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 48 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = ? |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 0 |description = King Arthur had spent many years of his life searching for the Holy Grail. He thought back to Viviane, the girl he saved. In their years of friendship she had mentioned that she came from NeoAvalon, a mystical and holy sanctuary that only the royal family of the kingdom had known about over the years. It was a place of wonders and a place of power where Arthur managed to turn Galahad into a large mechanical knight-companion. Arthur, growing more and more depressed because of his failed attempts at finding the Grail, felt like something was off in his life… As if there were strings attached to him. He decided that he would protect NeoAvalon at all costs, a new cause to give him the valor to continue the search for the Grail. |summon = My true power has awakened… Excalibur, unleash your full potential! |fusion = I have ascended to my true form. |evolution = My true power has awakened… Excalibur, unleash your full potential! | hp_base = 5111 |atk_base = 1956 |def_base = 1856 |rec_base = 1711 | hp_lord = 6644 |atk_lord = 2425 |def_lord = 2302 |rec_lord = 2105 | hp_anima = 7536 |rec_anima = 1867 |atk_breaker = 2663 |def_breaker = 2064 |atk_guardian = 2187 |def_guardian = 2540 | hp_oracle = 5751 |rec_oracle = 2343 | hp_bonus = 1400 |atk_bonus = 640 |def_bonus = 620 |rec_bonus = 580 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |ls = Royal Valiance |lsdescription = Boost to all parameters (30%) & critical DMG boosts BC gauge (6-8) & boost to Crit DMG (150%) |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Divine Judgement |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns (50%) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Legendary Onslaught |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & adds chance that allies will cast double BB/SBB/UBB (15% chance +2% / Avalon Unit in the team) & fills own BB gauge to the max & boosts critical hit rate (60%) for 3 turns. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Final Awakening |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Light attack on all enemies & increase in DMG Spark (150%) & boosts Atk for 3 turns (240%) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Apotheosis |esitem = Excalibur |esdescription = (Requires Excalibur sphere) Boost to BB/SBB/UBB Atk (100%) & Boost to critical hit damage (50%) & Boost to Spark damage (50%) |normaldc = 48 |evofrom = 750165 |evointo = 750167 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Wonder Mirror Idol |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |bb1 = * Attack + 200% * Critical Hit + 50% |bb10 = * Attack + 300% * Critical Hit + 50% |sbb1 = * Attack + 440% * Critical Hit + 60% |sbb10 = * Attack + 540% * Critical Hit + 60% |ubb1 = * Attack + 1200% * Spark + 150% * Attack + 240% (buff) |howtoget = Excalibur is obtainable in the Merit Shop for 30,000 Merit Points sometime in January |notes = Best types : * Quest: Anima > Lord > Breaker > Guardian > Oracle * Arena : Breaker > Anima > Lord > Oracle > Guardian |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Arthur3 }}